1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a foldable water bottle, and more particularly to a foldable water bottle that can be folded to reduce the volume of the foldable water bottle.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional water bottle is used to store liquid such as water or drink and usually has a base, a body, a neck, a spout and a handle. The body is formed on and protrudes form the base. The neck is formed on the body opposite to the base and has a front side and a rear side. The spout is formed through the front side of the neck. The handle is formed on and protrudes from the rear side of the neck. Then, users can carry the conventional water bottle by the handle and pour liquid out of the conventional water bottle from the spout.
However, the conventional water bottle has a fixed structure and cannot be folded to reduce the volume of the conventional water bottle and this requires larger space to store the conventional water bottle when the conventional water bottle is not in use and the fixed structure of the conventional water bottle is inconvenient for carriage.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention provides a foldable water bottle to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.